Communication systems typically include both a network front end transceiver, and a backhaul link connecting the network front end transceiver with a core network. Such systems have points of vulnerability. One point of vulnerability is the network front end transceiver, which may fail due to power problems, mechanical damage, or any number of other reasons. If the communication system does not have a backup system, or “fail-safe” position, the failure of the network front end transceiver may cause a complete breakdown of communication. The same kind of vulnerability may appear at a remote site communicatively connected with the network front end transceiver. At the remote site, end users, often called “subscriber stations”, are in communication with a base station, which is in communication with the network front end transceiver via a remote transceiver located at the remote site. If this remote transceiver were to fail for any reason, and if there were no backup system, the failure of the remote transceiver at the remote site may cause a complete breakdown of communication.